mystic_domain_of_kullinziosfandomcom-20200214-history
Neesha Omorose
Name: Neesha Omorose Race: Nymph Age: 29 Gender: Female Orientation: Straight Bio: Neesha was born in the jungle close to the temple of Derketo. She is a nymph which is partial to a location that has trees, water, and nature that she can maintain. She was not born immortal but will live a long life. She saw more of the temple than anything else, learning to dance when she was little. She never knew her father, her mother was raped by one of the traveling merchants who had drunk too much. Her mother was a handmaiden at the temple, having not risen to a priestess status due to her blindness. Her mother taught her what she could and what she couldn't Neesha learned by watching. When Neesha was in her late teens her mother passed away so she began to dance at the temple to please the patrons that came and went. She had always been quite flexible and knew how to be seductive enough to draw a person in. She also learned to make her own clothing to make her style more unique, combining feathers and furs on occasions, or silks and coins to jingle as she danced. When she wasn't dancing in the temple she was either dancing in the taverns or trying to sell the clothing she made. She had to take care of herself somehow. In her early 20's one of the other women in the temple became jealous of her popularity and framed Neesha, causing her to be banished from the temple. Fearing that the village would look at her differently as the rumors started to spread she left in search of a place to call her home, far from the rumors and far from her home. She hopes to find a place that is just as beautiful where she can create her own temple to dance in and perhaps house to sell her clothing. In her travels Neesha came across a group of slaves lead by the Slave Driver. A young slave Trastriel was given to her so she may train the slave in the ways of entertainment and pleasure. Neesha isn't sure what happened to the slave driver but he never returned to claim Trastriel and so Neesha kept the girl as she had formed an attachment to her. Neesha came across a beautiful area in the north just below the frigid landscape. It was by a dam and had the most lovely of areas. As a nymph partial to locations she became attached to this location, have a feeling that she belonged there. This was where she'd create her village, a village for travelers to come and go, one of new beginnings and peaceful times. A place to build a temple of Derketo to dance in and entertain the wary travelers, buildings to trade wares and practice trades. A market area by the waters the dam created for others to come and sell their wares as well. Neesha has a vision for this place, a vision that she will seethrough. Skills: Having learned to dance in the pleasure temples of Derketo Neesha is very acrobatic. She also learned to make her own clothing and is a Seamstress. Neesha has always had a way with animals as well and some call her a Beast Master. Major Flaw/Flaws: Neesha has a short fuse and is easily angered but easily sated at the same time. It can take just some words that seem insulting to get a glare from her but an apology or an explanation usually puts out the anger unless it's something that she cannot look past. She has major OCD so everything has a place and everything needs to be straight and organized. Minor Flaw/Flaws: Neesha can be very emotional, they can change very quickly with something that's said or a word that reminds her of a memory. She is an empath who feels other people's emotions. Neesha has always been very soft-hearted as well, she tries to make people laugh when she can and will try to help those in need. She is submissive by nature but also wild and spirited so she tends to counter her submission and stand up for herself. It takes the right person to tame her. Habits/Hobbies: Dancing, organizing, building, and just goofing off and having fun. __NEWSECTIONLINK__